


Inheritance

by doctornerdington



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Poetry, William Blake - Freeform, Wits On Tap Challenge, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry remix for Wits on Tap 2016 mashing up William Blake with Anarfea's gorgeous femslash because why not? It works, dammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anarfea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easier Now That I Trust You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034399) by [Anarfea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea). 



O Rose, thou art sick  
with howling, crimson joy  
that burns our buildings,  
kills our nurslings.

Such rapacious joy  
cannot be suffered to endure.  
Planted within you, O Rose,  
the seeds of your demise.

Invisible worms,  
we fly in the night  
and our dark, secret love  
shall thy life destroy.

This cocoon  
is our becoming  
and all things crimson  
our inheritance.


End file.
